Terrain miné
by duneline
Summary: Comment Owen gère son traumatisme après la mort de Thompson, son sergent-chef...Slash/Yaoi. Eldrige/James.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai vu le film « Démineurs » avec Jérémy Renner et Guy Pearce.

Là, une révélation : Jérémy Renner, qui n'est pas mon genre, est tout bonnement éblouissant dans le rôle de Will James, le chef temporaire de « Bravo Company ».

Chef quasiment azimuté et totalement suicidaire !

Bref, une fiction est née dans mon esprit lorsque j'ai visionné le film.

Attention : Ames sensibles s'abtenir ! Mention de violence, d'injures, de grossièretés et de sexe !

Synopsis du film :

« Bravo Company » est un groupe de trois démineurs, constitué de Thompson, de Sanborn et d'Eldrige. Ces trois G.I sont chargés en Irak de désamorcer les bombes et pièges à l'encontre des civils et des soldats.

Thompson, suite à une indécision d'Eldrige, va mourir lors d'une manœuvre de désamorçage. Eldrige sera traumatisé par la mort de son supérieur qu'il considère de sa faute.

Will James, spécialiste des mines et explosifs, vient remplacer temporairement Thompson.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive Bigelow.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction !

« Terrain miné » :

Sanborn, totalement soul et chancelant, fut ramené par ses deux camarades dans son bâtiment. Marmonnant des phrases sans queue, ni tête, le sergent artificier parvint à escalader les trois marches qui le séparaient de son lit et s'écroula sur le plancher.

Ronflant allégrement.

Will, soulagé du poids lourd qu'était son sergent, ne chercha pas à relever l'endormi : Il était lui aussi bien imbibé d'alcool et cela constituait un véritable miracle que le militaire pusse tenir debout. Sur ses deux jambes.

L'esprit embrumé par les vapeurs du whiskey, Will tituba jusqu'à la sortie et se soutenant au chambranle branlante de la porte, il s'y adossa, avec toute la dignité possible.

« -Vous ne le ramassez pas, James ? S'enquit Eldrige, dont l'euphorie de l'alcool ne l'avait pas encore abandonné. Il va se faire « allumer » par les autres s'ils le retrouvent ainsi ! »

Un gloussement, manquant de conviction, échappa à Will qui haussa des épaules, se fichant complètement du sort de son sergent.

« -M'en fous ! Fit-il, charitable, en levant un regard au ciel. N'avait pas qu'à se souler ! Mince, vous m'avez nettoyé toute ma réserve de whiskey ! »

Farfouillant dans sa poche, il extirpa une cigarette et un briquet et l'allumant, la fuma tranquillement. Les yeux vitreux et les neurones déconnectés.

Owen s'assit aux côtés de son supérieur et posant une main sous son menton, se mit en devoir de contempler les étoiles et les cieux noirs d'Irak.

« -C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que les étoiles m'observent ? Demanda Eldrige, un soupçon de panique dans la voix. Elles doivent m'espionner… Oui, chef, elles nous espionnent ! »

Will jeta un regard inquisiteur sur les traits apeurés et souls de son artificier et grimaçant une moue de dégoût, il donna un grand coup dans l'avant-bras gauche d'Owen.

« -Voilà, pourquoi je n'aime pas boire avec des enfants ! Regretta James, d'un ton philosophe et dramatique. Calme, petit ! Calme. C'est dans ta tête ! »

Owen, offusqué d'être traité « d'enfant », lui rendit un coup qui faillit basculer Will, dont l'équilibre était bancal, à terre. Sur le sable chaud d'Irak.

« -Je ne suis pas un gamin. Protesta Eldrige, les yeux brillants. Puis suis pas parano ! C'est dans ma tête, l'homme au téléphone ? Dans ma tête, si Thompson est mort ? Si je n'avais pas « merdé » ce jour-là ! »

…

Voyant que le volume de la voix d'Owen allait crescendo, attirant les regards des autres soldats, Will soupira d'exaspération et se résolut de trainer son artificier dans sa baraque d'officier.

« -Damn ! Fit-il, en s'apercevant des joues humides d'Owen. Tais-toi ! Tu me soules avec tes remords à la « con » ! »

Owen, qui sanglotait à grand bruit, fixa des yeux incrédules sur Will et furieux du peu d'empathie de son supérieur, bondit sur lui. Il le plaqua au sol et le frappa de ses poings.

« -Espèce d' « enfoiré » ! Cria-t-il, en pleurant et en cognant. Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure ! Un taré qui se fout de la vie de ses hommes ! « Salaud »! Je vous raconte mes états d'âme, ce que je ressens et vous me dites de la « boucler » ? »

Se protégeant le visage, Will se promit, désabusé, qu'il ne soulerait plus avec de tels gamins, incapables de supporter l'alcool.

« -Si tu ne supportes pas de vivre avec des remords, fallait pas t'engager ! » Cracha-t-il, avec un venin du à l'ivresse et tutoyant son soldat.

Ce fut l'explosion : Un déluge d'insulte et de coup s'abattit sur Will qui, au lieu d'apaiser la situation, vociférait des injures. Provoquant la fureur et déchainant la rage d'Owen à son égard.

Une sensation familière, agréable et grisante, envahit le cerveau de Will et chassa le reste de lucidité, qu'il devait y avoir, dans son esprit.

« -T'avais qu'à pas hésiter ! Hurla James, un rire naissant dans sa gorge. Alors, viens pas « chialer » que c'est de ta faute que Thompson a été tué ! Gros naze ! »

Le rire, hystérique, éclata au visage, hébété et soudain terrifié, d'Owen qui se recula.

Mais Will ne le lui permit pas : L'agrippant au poignet, il l'amena à lui, près, très près, et le plaquant au sol, maintint les bras du jeune Owen dans un étau d'acier.

Le réduisant à l'impuissance et à son pouvoir.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres, Will rivait son regard, narquois et amusé, à celui d'Eldrige qui, déglutissant, frissonna d'appréhension.

Son cœur s'accélérant subitement.

…

Will resta un long moment à contempler Eldrige, de ses yeux hypnotiques et s'inclinant, il s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme. Lèvres qu'il écarta, de sa langue humide, chaude, insistante et intruse.

Owen se débattit frénétiquement mais le poids du corps de Will le clouait au sol. Il tenta d'échapper à l'invasion de sa bouche, en tournant la tête de côté. Peine perdue.

Il se retint de gémir quand des doigts, frais et doux, défaisant la ceinture de son treillis, se glissèrent et se refermèrent sur son membre assoupi.

Will le masturba, lentement, suavement et sensuellement et arrachant des soupirs et des petits glapissements d'Owen, continuait l'exploration de la bouche de ce dernier.

Taquinant de sa langue, le palais si sensible du jeune homme et ses lèvres que James mordillait.

Faisant frémir et trembler le corps d'Owen.

Eldrige finit par répondre aux sollicitations de Will et sa langue s'enroula autour de celle de son supérieur. Le jeune artificier émit un gémissement au creux de l'oreille de James dont le désir se raviva.

Enlevant le T-Shirt de son amant, Will dévoila le torse, glabre et musclé, d'Eldrige qui soutint son regard fasciné, les joues rouges néanmoins.

De son pouce et de son index, il pinça et effleura les mamelons et les portant entre ses lèvres, les suçota.

Owen, submergé par des flots de sensations merveilleuses, haleta et ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il sentit que son pantalon lui était ôté et anticipant le plaisir à venir, s'y prépara mentalement.

Mais empressé, il se frotta, fiévreusement, contre le membre, dur et gonflé, de Will qui poussa un son inarticulé. Amenant un sourire de victoire au jeune Owen.

Will lui donna un sourire coquin et tendre avant de lui prodiguer un baiser torride.

Owen, noyé et grisé de sensations vertigineuses et insupportablement exquises, murmura une phrase :

« -Je t'aime, James. »

Will stoppa net ses gestes, le cerveau digérant, difficilement, ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il scruta le visage déconcerté et empreint d'incompréhension d'Owen qui s'était figé, dans l'expectative.

« -Will ? » Fit Eldrige, incertain et hésitant.

Il le vit se redresser et ramasser le T-Shirt.

« -Dégage, Owen ! Ordonna Will, d'un ton dur et autoritaire. Allez, ouste ! Disparais ! »

Perdu, ne comprenant pas, Eldrige prit son T-Shirt, se rhabilla et fuit de chez son supérieur.

« -« Son of bitch ! » Pesta-t-il, en regagnant ses quartiers.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le sergent-chef Will James a chassé Eldrige de son lit lorsque ce dernier lui fait un aveu sur ses sentiments.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Une escouade de G.I, en état d'alerte, sur le qui-vive, déployée, maintenait la zone de périmètre infranchissable à n'importe quel civil.

Le soleil de Bagdad cognait dur sur les véhicules et les soldats qui, en dépit de leur kevlar et de leurs lunettes de soleil, subissaient les réverbérations des rayons sur le sable.

Des habitants du quartier, à leurs fenêtres, curieux, observaient les militaires américains sécuriser la zone où se trouvait, enfoui, une bombe piégée.

Will, debout, les traits impassibles et imperturbables, se laissait enfiler son « Humvee » par le sergent Sanborn et par l'artificier Eldrige.

Le jeune soldat, la mine occupée, semblait avoir oublié sa déconvenue de la veille avec son sergent-chef. Saisissant le casque de métal, lui mettant son arme dans son étui, il évitait le regard de Will qui le fixait des yeux, impavides.

Tentant désespérément de cacher ses joues rouges et son sentiment d'humiliation et de gêne sous le regard perspicace de James.

Ajustant la visière et le casque sur le crâne de son sergent-chef, Eldrige finit par rencontrer le regard clair et direct de Will et ses doigts effleurant, par inadvertance, la peau douce et chaude des joues de son supérieur, le jeune artificier tressaillit.

Baissant vivement les yeux et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, l'humectant. Se haïssant d'être si réceptif à ce contact et de sa faiblesse à l'égard d'un homme qui se fichait bien de lui.

La sueur transparut sur le front d'Eldrige dont la respiration se fit plus courte et plus saccadée quand l'artificier perçut la lueur narquoise dans les yeux, assombris par le désir, de Will.

L'air sembla, soudain, se raréfier autour des deux hommes et Owen, confus et contrarié, se sentit trahi par une partie de son anatomie venant de se réveiller.

Will eut juste un demi-sourire, montrant qu'il n'ignorait rien de ce qui se passait en Owen qui le détesta, au plus haut point, à cet instant-là.

« -Ce soir, petit. Dit James, bien bas et sûr de lui. Je te ferai crier comme jamais. »

Eldrige, récupérant ses esprits, murmura :

« -Dans tes rêves, sale « enfoiré ». »

Il ne récolta qu'un rire, cynique et à moitié étouffé par le casque, de la part de son sergent-chef qui cheminait, lentement, vers l'explosif.

….

Sanborn, son fusil mitraillette à l'épaule et un œil collé au viseur de la lunette, surveillait les toits des immeubles et gardait le contact radio avec James.

Celui-ci, allongé sur le sable, concentré, examinait un EEI dont le reste était enfoui sous des gravats. Délicatement, minutieusement, il déblaya le sable autour de la tête de la bombe et avec des gestes précis et lents, entreprit d'enlever l'explosif.

Le souffle suspendu et court.

Eldrige, à l'abri derrière un parapet de brique, chargé de le couvrir et de lui apporter le matériel nécessaire, suivait l'opération. Fasciné par la dextérité et le sang-froid de cet homme étrange et totalement « shooté » à l'adrénaline.

Pointant le viseur sur le sergent-chef, il perçut son expression de profonde satisfaction et de jouissance à côtoyer le danger et la mort. Partagé entre l'horreur et la compassion, il songea que la femme de Will était sacrément loyale et amoureuse pour rester avec un homme dont le seul et unique amour était la guerre.

Inconsciemment, Eldrige commença à presser la gâchette de son arme et immobile, il contempla l'homme qui pouvait, un jour, les faire tous tuer.

L'arme s'enclencha et Will, toujours dans la ligne de mire d'Owen, extirpa, précautionneusement, l'engin explosif.

Puis se relevant, soupirant, arborant un immense sourire, il signala à Sanborn et aux autres G.I que tout péril était écarté.

Owen relâcha son doigt de la gâchette et réalisant qu'il avait été bien près de commettre un acte irréparable, se réprimanda mentalement.

Il vit Will qui s'avançait dans sa direction et faillit s'étrangler quand le sergent-chef chuchota, à son passage, dans un souffle :

« -Vise la bombe la prochaine fois. Ton acte passera pour une erreur de ma part. »

Dérouté, perdu, Owen demeura figé, un long moment, à ruminer ces conseils. Ce fut le regard suspicieux de Sanborn qui l'arracha de son désarroi et qui le fit rejoindre leur véhicule.

…

S'appuyant de ses deux paumes sur le rebord des lavabos, Owen s'observa dans le miroir de la salle de bain collective du camp Victory et déboussolé, se retourna et se laissa glisser au sol.

Les yeux clos et l'esprit empli de sentiments contradictoires et orageux.

Des pas sur le sol dallé de la salle d'eau tirèrent Eldrige de ses pensées chaotiques et tourmentées.

Will, portant toujours son uniforme de combat, tout comme Owen, le jaugeait de son air impassible et subtilement railleur.

Le jeune artificier, énervé par cet air si confiant et si imperturbable, se jeta sur lui et commença à le rouer de coups. Désirant lui enlever cette expression si supérieure et si assurée…

La haine le submergea entièrement, faisant oublier au jeune soldat grade, sanction et cour martiale…

Will esquiva l'attaque suivante et maitrisant Owen, le collant contre le mur, déclara, railleur et moqueur :

« -Que se passe-t-il, artificier ? Vous n'avez pas digéré le fait que j'aime toujours ma femme et mon fils ? Ou que vous ne soyez qu'un coup pour moi ? Allons, Eldrige, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que ça entre soldats. »

Furieux et plein de rage, Owen profita, d'un brusque relâchement de Will, pour se dégager et lui cracher à la figure.

Will, sans se départir de son cynisme et de son calme, agrippa Owen et le projetant dans une cabine de douche et tirant les rideaux, le plaqua, ventre au mur.

L'uniforme sentant bon le sable et le soleil de Bagdad et l'odeur de la poudre et de sueur mêlée embrasèrent le désir de Will qui, mordillant la nuque d'Owen, humait ce parfum typique et propre d'un G.I revenant d'un combat.

Le sergent-chef, dont des images de batailles et de désamorçage amplifièrent l'adrénaline et les sensations, détacha la ceinture d'Eldrige qui, muet et docile, se laissait faire.

Aimant le côté brutal et animal de leur relation.

La main de Will se glissa sous le treillis, atteignit le caleçon et descendit plus bas. Ses doigts exercèrent une pression experte sur le membre d'Owen qui, gémissant, se cambra.

« -Je veux t'entendre crier et gémir, Owen. » Susurra James, en accentuant ses caresses le long de la verge de son artificier qui, les yeux clos, se mordait le poignet pour étouffer ses cris.

Mais Eldrige, avec un sursaut de lucidité, refusa :

« -On pourrait venir et nous surprendre… Oh, dieu ! »

Will, fier de lui, abaissa le pantalon et le sous-vêtement d'Owen et le prépara, sensuellement et délicatement. Faisant soupirer et haleter son artificier.

Un râle rauque et puissant échappa de la gorge d'Eldrige quand James le pénétra, avec force et hardiesse. Les vas et vient du membre dur et long de Will, en Owen, eurent raison de la résolution du jeune artificier qui se mit à crier et à hurler de plaisir.

« -Crie ! Gémis bien fort, petit ! Encouragea Will, qui continua à le pilonner comme un fou. Tout le monde saura que tu es à moi ! »

Saisissant la verge, douloureusement gonflée d'Eldrige, il effectua des massages lents qui rendirent fou de frustration Owen.

« -Plus vite, Will ! Supplia-t-il, entre deux gémissements. Oui…Comme ça…Oh, seigneur ! Je vais mourir…Will ! »

Dans un hurlement sauvage et bestial, les deux hommes se libérèrent et s'écroulèrent à terre.

Haletant, le souffle court. Cherchant à retrouver leur respiration. Heureux et la chair repu.

Will, le premier, se leva et ébouriffant les mèches blondes d'Eldrige, s'en alla :

« -Je t'avais dit que je te ferai crier comme jamais. Promesse tenue, petit. »

Owen, après le départ de son sergent-chef, prostré sur lui-même, éclata en sanglot.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Owen a bien failli céder à une pulsion inconsciente à l'encontre de son sergent-chef Will James.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

La poussière dorée et soulevée, par les nombreux déplacements de blindés américains, n'empêchait en rien Owen, assis sur les marches de ses quartiers, de profiter d'une merveilleuse scène : Will, en tenue légère de G.I, sa casquette sur la tête et lunettes teintées de soleil, entamait une partie de soccer avec un petit Irakien, âgé de dix ans.

Celui-ci, vendeur agréé, par le Camps Victory, de dvd pour adultes, gardait les buts et tentait de stopper tous les tirs de James. Son visage d'enfant retrouvait l'insouciance de l'enfance et rayonnait de plaisir de jouer contre le sergent-chef Will.

Will, plus détendu que d'habitude, s'était départi de son attitude froide et compassée de militaire et dévoilait un côté insoupçonné de sa personnalité.

Une personnalité chaleureuse, capable d'émotions humaines et de s'attacher à quelqu'un.

Morose et curieux, Eldrige, une main sous le menton, essayait de percer l'énigme « Will ».

« -Tu devrais grandir, Owen. Fit Sanborn qui le rejoignit sur les marches. Will a besoin d'une personne forte, solide et capable de lui tenir tête. Et de lui apporter la stabilité dont il désire. »

Owen, les joues cramoisies et l'air d'un gamin pris en faute, sursauta à l'énoncé du conseil de son sergent Sanborn. Ce dernier observait, songeur et fasciné, James qui riait avec la gamin.

« -Une personne comme toi. Murmura Eldrige, désabusé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Sanborn regarda droit dans les yeux d'Owen, mal à l'aise, et déclara avant de s'en aller :

« -Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il couche. Grandis avant que Will n'aille voir ailleurs. Tu es le seul homme avec lequel il trompe sa femme. »

Déconcerté et soulagé d'un poids malgré tout, Owen contempla James et dépité par son indifférence, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la baraque de son supérieur.

…..

Le casque. Son regard s'attacha immédiatement au casque de l' « Humvee », hypnotisé.

Posé, en évidence, sur la table de chevet du sergent-chef, le fameux casque du démineur.

Owen devina la fascination profonde de Will pour et objet et une jalousie, attisée par le fait de savoir que Will en était dépendant, l'envahit.

Le jeune artificier déduisit les sensations que devaient lui procurer le casque au sergent-chef et une impulsion, subite et meurtrière, lui donna l'envie irraisonnée de flanquer ce casque contre le mur.

Mais il maitrisa ce désir et prenant, précautionneusement le casque, il s'en coiffa. Inspirant un grand coup, il ferma les yeux et des odeurs l'assaillirent, ainsi que des souvenirs d'intervention.

Odeur de sueur et de parfum de Will, mais aussi du sable chaud d'Irak et de fer. Un sentiment étrange, exaltant et non exempt de nuances malsaines s'emparèrent d'Eldrige qui se retourna, entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui.

Le regard de Will et celui d'Eldrige s'affrontèrent un instant avant que le sergent-chef, reconnaissant la lueur, trop familière, dans les yeux de son artificier, s'élança sur lui :

« -Enlève ça tout de suite, Owen. C'est un ordre ! Tu ne porteras jamais l' « Humvee » ! »

Le basculant sur le lit, il arracha le casque, sans ménagement, et le jeta à terre. Owen, frustré et encore en proie à l'ivresse procurée par les sensations, se rebiffa et injuria Will :

« -Espèce de « salaud » ! Tu n'es qu'un « putain » d'enfoiré égoïste ! Tu veux garder cette euphorie pour toi ! « Son of bitch » ! »

Will subit, en silence, les insultes d'Eldrige et s'éloignant du jeune homme, il explosa dans un déchainement de violence : Il envoya valdinguer ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau et le casque s'écraser contre le mur.

« -Tu veux être comme moi ? Un drogué à l'adrénaline et aux combats ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Petit « merdeux » ! Tu n'es pas content de ne rien obtenir de moi et tu veux mourir ! Suicide-toi si l'envie t'en prend ! Mais ailleurs qu'ici et pas en mission ! Allez, tire-toi, sale môme ! Hors de ma vue ! »

Owen bondit du lit et s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux. Sous le regard implacable et écoeuré de Will.

…

La nuit, froide et glaciale, environnait le camp. Owen, tourmenté par les paroles de Will, le torse nu et en bas de pyjama, essayait de chercher le réconfort dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand l'apaisement vint enfin. Mais des bribes de conversations et de rires égrillards tirèrent le jeune artificier de ses songes.

Owen vit un couple enlacé et se diriger, d'un pas titubant et chancelant, dans la direction des quartiers de Will.

Pris d'un pressentiment, il tendit l'oreille et distingua la voix d'une femme. Son cœur se serra, comme déchiré par une souffrance atroce.

« -Sergent, vous êtes soul. Minauda la jeune militaire. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Que vont dire les autres ? »

Un rire moqueur et parfaitement cynique répondit à la jeune femme qui gloussa. Le couple disparut dans la baraque de Will, laissant un Owen au bord du désarroi et plein d'amertume.

Scrutant l'obscurité, le jeune artificier vit une silhouette familière ouvrir la fenêtre et un visage avec un large sourire s'encadrer dans l'espace ouvert.

« -Ca te dit une partie à trois, petit ? Lança Will, totalement soul et sarcastique. C'est mieux que de jouer les voyeurs ! Ou, si tu préfères, tu peux mater ! »

Owen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se reculant dans la pénombre bienfaisante de sa chambre, il étouffa ses sanglots dans son oreiller.

…..

Sanborn réprima un soupir de lassitude et d'agacement lorsqu'il sentit la tension entre ses deux équipiers dans la voiture.

Owen, droit et l'expression lointaine, ignorait la présence de Will et remua, à peine, les lèvres pour saluer son sergent qui prit le volant.

Will, des cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés, se remettait de sa folle nuit de la veille.

« -Voiture piégée près d'une mosquée. Informa Sanborn qui retint un désir d'hurler son irrtation et de cogner les deux hommes. Prêts ? »

Un sourire réjoui s'afficha sur le visage de Will qui s'écria :

« - Let's rock and roll! »

Son cri de guerre et son expression fétiche. De bonne humeur, le sergent-chef tambourina sur la porte du véhicule. Cette gaité, excessive, eut le don de « taper » sur le système de Sanborn qui, discrètement, surveillait Eldrige toujours muet.

Owen l'inquiétait par son attitude froide et impassible. Cela allait réduire l'efficacité de l'unité.

Percevant les doutes de Sanborn à son égard, Eldrige lui adressa un clin d'œil qui détendit Sanborn.

….

Will, concentré et la sueur sur le front, dénouait des fils avec des doigts agiles et experts.

Des G.I, sur le qui-vive, sécurisaient le périmètre et surveillaient les alentours, s'assurant qu'aucun civil n'avait de comportement suspect.

Sanborn, à couvert, gardait le contact radio avec le sergent-chef James et Eldrige, à l'affut, couvrait les arrières de Will.

« -Damned ! Fit Will, en apercevant la complexité du dispositif. Artificier, j'ai besoin d'un coupe-boulon ! »

Owen, quittant son abri, se rendit auprès de Sanborn et fouillant dans la mallette d'outil, il s'empara, prestement, de l'objet demandé.

Il courut rejoindre Will mais parvenu à la hauteur de Sanborn, il se reçut une rafale de mitraillette. Il s'écroula, sans un cri, sur le sol.

De suite, les G.I, localisant la provenance du tir, ripostèrent et fauchèrent le sniper qui chuta d'un toit.

« -Que se passe-t-il, Sanborn ? » S'inquiéta Will, en entendant les déflagrations d'armes.

Sanborn, faisant appel à toute sa discipline de soldat, alla à la rescousse de son camarade, vérifia son pouls et attrapant la mallette des mains de l'inconscient, l'apporta à Will.

Il fit signe aux autres soldats de ne rien dire sur l'état d'Owen mais le médecin militaire se connecta à la fréquence radio de Sanborn pour l'informer de l'urgence :

« -Sergent, il faut l'évacuer tout de suite ! Il perd trop de sang ! »

Sanborn jura entre ses dents et dut répondre aux questions de Will :

« -Eldrige a été touché par une rafale de mitraillette ! J'appelle un hélicoptère pour l'évacuer en urgence ! On s'occupe de lui, Will ! Alors, concentre-toi sur la bombe ! »

Un silence de mauvais augure conforta le sergent Sanborn dans ses certitudes.

« -Te fiche pas de moi, Sanborn ! Hurla James, hystérique, dans sa radio. Son état ? Comment est-il ? Mon « cul » qu'on s'occupe de lui ! Tu sais très bien qu'un hélicoptère n'interviendra pas avant que la bombe ne soit désamorcée ! Donne l'ordre de l'évacuer rapidement sinon, il vous faudra un autre démineur, ok ? »

Sanborn, énervé et maudissant le médecin, appela le camp et demanda une évacuation d'urgence pour Owen qui recevait les premiers soins.

« -Négatif, sergent Sanborn. Refusa l'opérateur, chargé de la communication radio avec les unités en manœuvre. Vous connaissez le protocole. »

Avant que le sergent ne pût protester, une autre voix se fit entendre :

« -Ecoute, fils de p… ! Tu vas envoyer, illico, un hélico ou je laisse tout en plan : Bombe et voiture piégée, ok ? Alors, magne-toi ! »

…..

La réponse vint, après plusieurs secondes de mutisme :

« -Bien, sergent-chef James. Mais vous en répondrez devant la cour martiale. »

Un rire moqueur salua la menace et Will coupa le contact. Il se remit à sa tache et avec le coupe-boulon, entreprit de casser un cadenas.

Le cadenas céda. Un sourire de victoire se fit sur les lèvres du sergent –chef qui souleva le couvercle avec beaucoup de prudence.

Quand un petit déclic se fit entendre, annonçant un déclenchement de minuteur.

« -Evacuez la zone, vite ! Prévint Will, en adressant de grands gestes aux autres soldats. Vite ! C'était un dispositif-leurre ! »

Tous s'éloignèrent de la zone létale et Will se mit à courir, à grandes enjambées et gênés par le poids de l' « Humvee ».

La même exaltation grisante et pernicieuse s'infiltra dans son corps et son cerveau et une lueur, proche de la folie et de l'extase absolue, assombrit ses yeux bleus.

« -Dépêche-toi, Will ! Exhorta Sanborn, qui suivait la progression de son équipier. Allez, dépêche ! »

L'explosion se déclencha, provoquant un vacarme infernal et un nuage de poussière impressionnant. Son souffle, puissant, envoya planer Will à quelques mètres de la zone sécuritaire et le jeune soldat s'effondra sous une pluie de gravats.

La visière de son casque s'éclaboussa de sang.

« -Will ! » Hurla Sanborn, en se débarrassant du sable qui lui masquait la vue.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Eldrige a été fauché par une rafale de mitraillette et Will, enseveli sous une pluie de gravats.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

Tous les G.I, immobiles et le souffle suspendu, fixaient le lieu où le sergent-chef James avait disparu sous un déluge de débris. Le temps s'était figé net. Même le médecin, qui s'occupait des pansements d'Owen, scrutait les monceaux de décombre. En attente.

Une main gantée et blanchie par la poussière surgit d'entre les gravats et les repoussa.

Sanborn put respirer, soulagé et courant vers son sergent-chef, il s'agenouilla à même le sol. De ses deux mains fébriles et efficaces, il dégagea un passage par lequel, Will se libéra.

Toussotant, enlevant son casque et essuyant le sang qui maculait son front et sa tempe droite, le sergent-chef James s'affala sur le lit de débris et ses yeux bleus tournés vers le ciel, inspira, à plein poumon, un air frais et salvateur.

« -Tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille, « enfoiré »! Fit Sanborn, en donnant un grand coup amical sur l'épaule de James. Foutu veinard ! Tu as la peau dure ! »

Will lui rendit son accolade par une virile « étreinte » et chancelant, encore peu stable sur ses jambes, il se redressa. Son attention exclusivement centrée sur Owen et le médecin qui avait repris les soins.

Le sable se soulevant sous un brusque vent et le bruit des pales d'un hélicoptère ne l'arrachèrent pas de sa préoccupation principale : L'état de son artificier Eldrige.

Sanborn, sans un mot, suivit Will qui, d'une démarche maladroite, se dirigeait vers leur camarade de combat.

…..

Aussitôt l'hélicoptère atterri, des soldats, avec le brassard de secouriste et le matériel d'urgence, sautèrent de l'appareil et portant un brancard, s'approchèrent d'Owen toujours inconscient.

Will, soigné par le médecin de leur unité, observait le va et vient des secouristes qui s'affairaient autour du blessé.

« -Allez, petit ! Encouragea l'un deux, en préparant un culot de sang pour une transfusion. Tiens bon ! Je t'interdis de nous lâcher comme cela ! »

Owen, livide et la respiration difficile, ne réagit pas aux exhortations de l'infirmier. Celui-ci échangea un regard avec l'un de ses collègues. Un regard lourd de signification.

Will, remarquant cela, quitta son médecin qui protesta et marchant d'un pas assuré et décidé, rejoignit le groupe de secouriste.

« -« Merde » ! Jura Sanborn, entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Will ? »

Il s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas, pressentant ce qui allait venir. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque l'évacuation d'Owen fut stoppée par Will. Provoquant l'indignation et des cris de colère de la part des brancardiers.

« -Laissez-nous passer ! Ordonna le chef des infirmiers, sèchement. Toutes les secondes comptent ! Alors, dégagez ! »

Nullement intimidé et indifférent à la fureur des infirmiers, Will jeta un vif regard sur le visage d'Eldrige et lança, d'un ton nonchalant et cynique :

« -De toute manière, il n'était pas à sa place, le marmot ! Son désir a été exaucé : Il voulait « clamser » ! Qu'il crève ! Comme ça, il ne nous fera plus « chier », Sanborn et moi, avec ses états d'âme à la « con » ! »

Sanborn faillit explose de rage, en entendant ces mots. Empoignant Will par le col de son uniforme, les yeux injectés de sang, il l'amena à lui et martela :

« -« Salopard » ! Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête ! Mais tu es infect et ignoble, là ! Je vais t'en coller une si tu continues… »

…..

Un cri, d'abord faible, coupa la parole de Sanborn qui, abasourdi, se tut et se détourna de Will pour voir l'auteur de ce son.

Les infirmiers, stupéfaits, virent leur patient rouvrir les yeux et reprendre conscience.

« -Enfant de « salaud » ! Hurla Eldrige, tentant de se redresser sur son brancard. « Enfoiré » ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi ! Tu m'entends, Will ! Et d'abord, mon prénom est Owen ! Owen ! Non, « petit » ou autre chose ! Va te faire foutre, fils de … »

Les efforts produits pour crier ses insultes et sa fureur épuisèrent le blessé qui s'écroula sur son brancard mais fusillant obstinément Will.

Ce dernier, impassible, rejoignit Owen et l'exhorta :

« -Finis ton discours, sale môme ! Allez, clame-nous tes plaintes et ta rengaine sur tes remords ! Fais-nous pleurer, petit ! »

Owen, réunissant ses ultimes forces, agrippa Will par le col et l'attirant à lui, un filet de sang coulant sur son menton, murmura :

« -Tu ne m'auras pas, Will ! Ca ne marchera plus, tes provocations à deux « balles » ! Je serai toujours à tes côtés ! Je te suivrai partout, en mission : Tu seras muté dans une autre unité ? Je serai muté auprès de toi. C'est fini. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, Will James. Je meurs, je te hante. Tu es un enfoiré, un crétin, un fou ! Un malade mais je ne te quitterai pas. Tu m'as pour l'éternité. »

Un rire quasi hystérique échappant de la gorge d'Eldrige décida, finalement, les infirmiers à le hisser à bord de l'hélicoptère et à l'évacuer d'urgence. L'affrontement, surréaliste, entre Will et Owen avait déconcerté les autres G.I qui, perplexes, se posaient des questions muettes sur l'étrange relation unissant le démineur à son artificier.

« -Il a fini par grandir. » Songea Sanborn, en secouant la tête.

Récupérant ses esprits, il donna des ordres brefs par radio et les soldats, grimpant dans leurs véhicules, entreprirent de regagner le camp.

…..

Will, pensif, observait le visage d'Owen qui le défiait du regard. Adossé à la paroi de l'hélicoptère, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le décollage.

Son regard s'adoucit quand, presque farouchement, le jeune blessé s'empara de sa main et l'étreignit, avec force.

Les infirmiers feignirent de ne pas voir le geste et l'attitude des deux militaires. S'occupant de maintenir la stabilité des constantes d'Eldrige.

Une lueur de joie irradia les jolis yeux de l'artificier lorsqu'un sourire, tendre, voltigea sur les lèvres de Will. Une seconde. Mais une magnifique seconde.

« -Je n'ai pas couché avec la fille de l'autre nuit. Avoua Will, dans un chuchotement et en rivant son regard à celui d'Owen. Je n'ai pas pu. Owen. »

Un bonheur immense détendit les traits d'Eldrige dont une de ses joues s'humidifia d'une larme…

Epuisé, Will reposa sa tête sur la paroi d'acier de l'engin volant et les yeux clos, s'endormit.

L'image de sa femme et de son fils s'imposèrent dans son esprit avant que le sergent-chef ne céda au sommeil.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Owen a fini par ne plus se laisser faire par Will.

Celui-ci a finalement un geste de tendresse pour son artificier et amant.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 5 :

Le soleil des Etats-Unis tapait dur aussi. Will, adossé contre le mur de l'hôpital militaire, vêtu en civil, fumait.

Son expression, pensive et lointaine, se perdait dans le paysage urbain et paisible de la ville où avait été rapatrié et soigné Owen.

La sonnerie de son portable sonna et le jeune homme décrocha, reconnaissant le numéro de la personne qui appelait.

« -Will, quand reviens-tu ? Demanda une jeune femme, prenant l'initiative de la conversation. Tu es en permission depuis hier. Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas à la maison ? »

Will garda le silence une seconde et sortant une photo de sa poche, celle d'Owen et lui, dans la chambre du jeune convalescent, il finit par répondre :

« -Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai affaire dans le coin. Dans deux ou trois jours, peut-être. »

Sa femme demeura sans un mot, interdite et dit, au bout d'un certain temps :

« -Tu ne veux pas voir ton fils, Will ? »

Les doigts du jeune sergent-chef froissèrent, avec force la photo d'Owen, à la question. Posant sa tête contre le mur, les yeux clos, une lassitude sur ses traits, il soupira :

« -Embrasse-le pour moi. A bientôt, chérie. Je vous aime tous les deux. »

Avant de raccrocher et de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Un mal de crâne le menaçant. Une ombre lui apporta la fraicheur et cacha le soleil dont la luminosité commença à insupporter le militaire démobilisé.

« -Que comptes-tu faire au sujet d'Owen, Will ? » Interrogea Sanborn, en s'installant à ses côtés.

Will acheva sa cigarette, impassible et écrasa le mégot sur le trottoir, s'attirant le regard outré et désapprobateur d'une infirmière. Il inspira profondément et glissant une main sous son menton, il murmura :

« -Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai promis de le venir chercher à sa sortie de l'hôpital et de passer deux ou trois jours chez lui. Puis il m'a invité à diner chez ses parents. »

Sanborn perçut, nettement, le malaise et les réticences de Will à l'idée de rencontrer les parents d'Owen. Il se fit la réflexion que le petit allait trop vite. Will risquait de s'enfuir.

«-J'ai accepté. » Fit le jeune sergent-chef, d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

Il se releva et d'un pas vif, sortit de l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Sanborn le regarda s'éloigner, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres, épaté et bluffé par l'audace d'Owen.

…

Les halos des lampadaires trouaient l'obscurité, de leur lumière fantomatique, et renforçaient l'atmosphère paisible et solitaire des rues du lotissement où s'amassaient maisons, gazons et garages.

Will, le torse nu, une bière à la main, scrutait les environs de ses yeux exercés à repérer l'ennemi invisible. Il ne distingua qu'un vélo d'enfant abandonné sur une pelouse et un chat d'un voisin.

Une expression, proche de l'ennui et de l'amertume, s'empara, fugitivement, de ses traits. Compagny « Bravo » avait terminé sa rotation en Irak et le sergent-chef avait été rendu à la vie civile.

« -Tu ne parviens pas à dormir ? Demanda Owen, qui se leva du lit pour le rejoindre. Moi qui croyais t'avoir épuisé pour plusieurs jours… »

Il enlaça son amant par la taille et plus grand d'une tête que Will, il nicha son visage sur l'épaule chaude du jeune brun. Il savoura son odeur, aimant le parfum que dégageait son amant après l'amour : Mélange de sueur et de savon.

« -Non, je ne m'habitue pas à ce silence. Avoua Will, qui, doucement, caressa les cheveux d'Owen. C'est trop tranquille, ici. »

Le jeune sergent-chef frissonna, sous les doigts du jeune blond qui, sournoisement, frôlait la peau de son ventre pour descendre plus bas. Il se mordit la lèvre tellement les sensations étaient exquises et affolantes.

« -Pardon de ne pas habiter le Bronx. Répliqua Owen, un brin sarcastique. Je ne suis qu'un gosse élevé dans une banlieue chic. »

Disant cela, il parcourut, de sa langue, la peau offerte et douce du dos de Will qui ferma les yeux, le désir embrasant ses sens. Les doigts du jeune blond, coquins et traitres, se saisirent de la verge endormie et la réveilla par de petits et brefs effleurements.

Will grogna de frustration et guida la main de son amant, imprimant un rythme soutenu et rapide. La sueur parut sur son front et la langue, avide et curieuse, d'Owen la recueillit avec délice.

Poussant Owen sur le lit, Will promena un regard, lent et sensuel, et un sourire, prédateur, se fit sur ses lèvres. Il s'allongea sur le jeune blond et tendrement, s'enfonça en lui.

Owen gémit, commençant à perdre la tête pendant que Will, haletant, au-dessus de lui, effectuait des mouvements profonds et rapides à la fois. Alternant douceur et passion.

La respiration de son amant acheva le peu de lucidité qui restait chez Owen qui se mit à crier, ses doigts se cramponnant au drap du lit.

« -Will ! Plus vite ! Haleta-t-il, en croisant ses jambes autour de la taille de son sergent-chef. Oh, god ! C'est si bon…Je vais mourir ! »

Il sentit à l'immobilisme de Will que ce dernier allait atteindre le plaisir ultime. Il attrapa Will par la nuque et l'approchant de lui, pria :

« -Reste avec moi ! Je veux partir avec toi, Will ! »

Le jeune brun, une lueur de tendresse traversant ses prunelles bleues, accéda à la supplique de son artificier. Il accrocha son regard à celui d'Owen et se fixant, de leurs pupilles dilatées, les deux hommes jouirent ensemble dans un seul cri.

« -Je t'aime, Will. » Chuchota Owen, ému et des larmes sur ses joues.

Will ne répondit pas, se contentant d'étreindre le corps du jeune blond contre le sien et écoutant le sang pulser à ses oreilles. Percevant le doute et la peine muette d'Owen, il murmura :

« -Je t'aime aussi, Owen. »

…..

Apaisé, Owen lui rendit son étreinte. Will, sentant que le jeune blond s'assoupissait, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il le contempla dormir un moment et se levant, il alla au salon.

Il s'affala sur le fauteuil de cuir, hésita une minute et saisissant son portable, passa un appel.

« -Will ? Répondit une jeune femme, avec la voix ensommeillée. Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu ne dors… »

Mais Will coupa sa protestation, en disant :

« -Je te demande pardon. Je n'ai jamais su t'aimer comme il fallait et je t'ai fait souffrir. Mais j'ai compris à quel point tu comptes dans ma vie. Je sais comment t'aimer maintenant : Une personne m'a ouvert les yeux. Je vais réparer mes erreurs auprès de toi et de notre fils. »

Des sanglots, bouleversés, succédèrent à la déclaration de Will dont les remords et la culpabilité, accumulés depuis sa mobilisation en Irak, le submergèrent.

« -Rentre à la maison, Will. Fit la jeune femme, la voix tremblante. Nous t'attendons, chéri. »

Will souffla avant de raccrocher :

« -Oui, je te le promets. »

…

La maison familiale, où Owen avait grandi, n'était pas exactement une villa classique : Entourée d'un haut portail, comprenant parc et fontaine d'eau, la demeure d'enfance, du jeune artificier, tenait plus d'un château avec plusieurs chambres et escaliers intérieurs.

Will ne sentit point déplacé, malgré sa tenue décontractée : Jean, polo et blouson.

Assis sur un canapé, dans un luxueux salon, il soutenait l'examen circonspect et prudent des parents d'Owen.

Celui-ci, conscient de l'attitude de sa mère et de son père, gardait sa main dans celle de son sergent-chef.

« -Ainsi, c'est à vous que nous devons le retour de notre fils. Commença Mr Eldrige, sans animosité. Owen m'a raconté comment vous avez insisté pour qu'on vienne l'évacuer. C'est noble et courageux de votre part. Je vous en remercie. »

Il eut un sourire chaleureux et sincère de gratitude pour le sauveur de son fils. La franchise, le sourire et la simplicité adoucirent les traits sévères et racés du père d'Owen et allégèrent l'ambiance de la pièce.

La mère, posée et réservée, adressa un gracieux sourire à Will qui le lui rendit, intimidé par l'élégance et la bienveillance de celle-ci.

« -Le parrain de mon fils devrait pouvoir vous épargner la cours martiale. Affirma le père, avec assurance et confiance. D'ailleurs, il vient dîner avec nous. »

Voyant l'effarement et la panique, sous-jacentes, de son petit-ami, Owen eut un regard désapprobateur à l'adresse de son père.

« -Papa ! Pourquoi l'as-tu invité ? Reprocha le jeune blond, un peu sèchement. Ce devait être un repas de famille ! »

Le père se vit épargné une réponse par l'arrivée d'un homme qui lança :

« -Parce que ton père croit toujours que tu es un gamin incapable de jugeote, à tort ! Je ne cesse de le lui répéter ! »

Owen, heureux de voir son parrain, se leva et l'étreignit dans ses bras, un grand et magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres :

« -Jethro, je suis content que tu aies trouvé le temps de venir ! Le NCIS n'a donc pas besoin de tes compétences d'enquêteur ? »

Jethro lâcha son filleul et dévisageant le sergent-chef Will, il lui serra la main pendant qu'Owen faisait les présentations. Ses yeux bleus, vifs et aigues, notèrent le malaise imperceptible de Will et parurent lire au plus profond de ce dernier qui, cependant, ne détourna pas le regard.

Will sut qu'il avait gagné le respect et l'admiration de ce Jethro Gibbs, lorsque celui-ci fit, laconique :

« -Appelez-moi Jethro, Will. »

….

Owen profita que son amant fut accaparé par ses parents, après le repas, pour montrer des photos de lui avec Will à son parrain. Il les fit défiler sur l'écran tactile de son mobile, les commentant et ne se lassant pas de raconter des anecdotes sur son sergent-chef.

Jethro observait les photos de Will, analysant les attitudes et les poses du démineur. Pensif devant une photo, il interrompit Owen :

« -Rien ne t'interpelle, Owen ? »

Déconcerté, le jeune interrogé plissa le front et de l'incompréhension marqua ses jolis traits.

Remarquant la perplexité de son filleul, Gibbs, avec sa franchise habituelle et son tact, déclara :

« -Il réfléchit pour deux : Pour toi et pour lui. Puis, même s'il sourit, il ne me parait pas présent. »

Pris par les doutes, Owen scruta les photos et dut admettre que son parrain avait su déceler une nuance d'amertume et de lassitude dans les sourires et les regards de Will.

Sur toutes les photos, Will avait un geste protecteur pour le jeune blond, insouciant devant l'objectif. Ses expressions étaient, comme l'avait démontré son parrain, empreintes d'un soupçon d'absence.

Owen, glacé par l'évidence, réalisa que son amant n'était pas totalement présent lors de ces instants de complicité et de tendresse.

« -Il est à toi, Owen. Rassura Jethro, en voyant le désarroi de son filleul. Il ne peut qu'être à toi. Il a besoin de toi, sois en sûr. Maintenant, il s'agit de lui donner l'envie d'être avec toi. Il va falloir faire preuve, entièrement, de maturité et d'assumer ton choix. »

Consterné et désorienté par les conseils de son parrain, Owen était parvenu à une seule et unique certitude : Leur couple n'était qu'une illusion.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Jethro a su voir le mal être de Will et donne des conseils à son filleul désemparé.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 6 :

Une ombre, silencieuse, portant un sac à dos, descendit le magnifique et imposant escalier de marbre et sans un bruit, avec d'infinies précautions, ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Elle allait se glisser à l'extérieur de la maison quand elle se figea sur le seuil, dans l'expectative :

« -Rassurez-vous, je ne vous empêcherai pas de partir. Fit Jethro, en se détachant du recoin sombre où il s'était dissimulé. Chacun est libre d'agir comme il le veut. Vous avez fait votre choix ? »

Envahi par la culpabilité, baissant la tête, Will opina doucement et après une longue hésitation, osa affronter le regard neutre et direct du parrain d'Owen.

« -Je suis désolé d'agir ainsi. Avoua-t-il, amer. Mais c'est mieux pour lui. Je pense qu'il comprendra un jour. »

Disant cela, il salua, d'un bref signe, Jethro dont l'expression de ses traits s'était adoucie devant le désarroi évident du sergent-chef.

Sans un regard en arrière, Will quitta la propriété des Eldrige.

…..

Owen ressentit un grand froid et se réveilla : Il jeta un œil absent et ensommeillé sur le parc éclairé par la Lune et son cœur s'arrêta de battre une minute.

Hébété, incrédule et l'affolement le gagnant, le jeune homme constata la place vide à ses côtés et l'absence des vêtements de Will.

La gorge serrée, refusant la conclusion logique de tous ces faits, il se leva, enfila un pyjama et courut vers le hall d'entrée.

Là, il aperçut son parrain au bas de l'escalier et pâlit, en lisant la réponse à ses questions, dans les yeux clairs et graves de Jethro.

« -Il est parti, c'est cela ? Supposa Owen, dans un souffle. Il est parti auprès de sa famille ? »

La souffrance le fit chanceler et s'accrocher à la rambarde. Rencontrant le regard plein de sollicitude de son parrain, Owen se maitrisa et dévalant les marches de l'escalier, il se lança vers la sortie.

Mais Jethro lui barra le chemin, tentant de le raisonner :

« -Laisse-le, Owen. Parfois, il faut savoir accepter le risque de perdre pour pouvoir avoir une relation plus saine. Tu dois le laisser retourner vers sa femme et son fils. Il a fait son choix. »

Plié en deux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Owen fixait, éperdument, le parquet du hall pendant que son parrain, compatissant, le soutenait.

« -Non ! Refusa-t-il, en ravalant ses sanglots et en étouffant sa peine. Non ! Je ne veux pas le laisser disparaître comme ça ! Il me doit des explications ! lâche-moi, Jethro ! Je l'ai prévenu ! Je le suivrai où qu'il aille ! »

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de son parrain, le jeune militaire prit le chemin du garage familial. La mine décidée, une lueur dure et farouche dans ses yeux, il s'empara d'un casque, s'en coiffa et enfourchant une moto, il démarra à toute vitesse.

« -Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, Will James ! Dit-il, une moue déterminée sur ses lèvres. « Son of bitch » ! »

La moto franchit le portail, emportant Owen sur les routes. Jethro, immobile et pensif, eut un fin demi-sourire avant de regagner sa chambre.

…..

Le soleil, à son zénith, chauffait le bitume des rues et le pavé des trottoirs. Des enfants jouaient au ballon et leurs cris mettaient de l'animation dans ce bout de quartier où les adultes semblaient être absents.

Will, les yeux plissés, fumant une cigarette, les observait depuis un petit moment. Des souvenirs affluèrent à son esprit et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'établir des comparaisons entre les ruelles désertes et brûlée par un soleil de Bagdad et la fraicheur relative du terrain de jeu des enfants.

Assis sur le bitume, près de sa voiture, garée devant l'allée de sa maison, le sergent-chef songea à l'odeur de poudre, d'explosif et revoyant les bombes qu'il avait désamorcé, il tira une autre bouffée, plus longue, de sa cigarette.

Inhalant profondément, les yeux clos, la fumée et en savourant le goût. S'efforçant de revivre les sensations d'ivresse due à l'adrénaline et à l'excitation des combats, en Irak.

« -Enfoiré ! » Hurla une voix familière, furieuse.

Un poing rageur s'écrasa sur les lèvres de Will qui, surpris, eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux avant de s'étaler sur le goudron.

« -Je t'avais dit que je te suivrai partout, Will ! Rappela Owen, en agrippant son sergent-chef par le col. « Fils de p…. » , j'ai parcouru la moitié de l'état pour te retrouver ! Alors, j'ai droit à des explications sur ta fuite de cette nuit! »

Will repoussa son amant et se libéra de son étreinte, sans un mot. Il se releva, affrontant la fureur d'Owen qui, les poings crispés, attendait des réponses. Vif, il décocha un direct magistral au jeune blond qui s'écrasa à terre et explosa :

« -J'ai accepté tes sentiments pour ton bien, sale gamin immature ! Tu as failli te faire tuer à cause de ton manque de professionnalisme ! Si tu ne parviens pas à surmonter tes chagrins, le terrain, c'est terminé ! Démissionne ! Tu nous rendras service, à moi et aux autres G.I ! »

Un éclair dur traversa les yeux bleus d'Owen qui, s'approchant de Will, riposta par un coup dans le ventre et le coinçant sur le sol, entreprit, avec froideur et détermination, d'asséner des coups sur la figure du sergent-chef.

Le sang gicla.

« -Tu te crois le centre du monde, Will ? Articula le jeune blond, en suspendant ses coups. Je ne pensais pas forcément à toi, lors de notre dernière mission ! Alors, arrête de vouloir me protéger ou de réfléchir à ma place ! Et ne remets jamais en cause mon efficacité sur le terrain, je te l'interdis ! »

Will, presqu'assommé, essuyait le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez et de ses lèvres. Scrutant intensément son artificier. Le dévisageant.

Puis extirpant un papier de la poche de son pantalon, le jeune sergent-chef le tendit à Owen qui, inconsciemment, effleurait un hématome entourant l'œil de Will.

« -Voici la raison. » Fit Will, simplement.

…

Le papier était une lettre de l'armée. Un ordre de mobilisation. L'armée renvoyait Will en Irak pour intégrer la « company » Alpha.

Une mission d'une durée de 365 jours.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, muets tous deux et enfermés dans leur bulle.

«-Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, Owen. Finit par murmurer Will, tout bas. Rien, à part le sang, le danger et la mort. Ma vie, c'est cela : le péril et les mines. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça mais la vie civile, pour moi, c'est râpé ! »

Il eut un rire nerveux, désabusé. Il sentit le regard interrogateur de son amant sur l'origine de l'hématome et caressant son œil, il parla :

« -L'oeuvre de ma femme quand j'ai rompu avec elle. Elle a cru que je lui revenais après notre conversation au téléphone. C'est de ma faute. Je me suis mal exprimé : En fait, je regrettais de l'avoir fait souffrir et de l'avoir gardée près de moi, par égoïsme. J'ai compris que je l'aimais comme une amie et une confidente, grâce à toi. Je lui ai dit tout cela et elle m'a donné une droite. Sacrée caractère ! »

Un soulagement et un ravissement illuminèrent les traits d'Owen qui, hardiment, se glissa entre les bras de Will.

Ce dernier le serra, tendrement, contre lui et l'embrassa sur ses mèches blondes.

« -J'irai avec toi, en Irak. Décida Owen, en rivant ses jolis yeux bleus à ceux de son sergent-chef. Tu es tel que tu es, Will. Je suis prêt à te partager avec la guerre. S'il n'y a que le péril pour te rendre heureux, je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir entre moi et tes missions. »

Will éprouva une douce sérénité, en entendant les paroles de son amant.

…

La « company » Alpha se déploya rapidement, prenant possession des lieux après qu'une unité de soldats les eut sécurisés.

Des civils irakiens se pressaient aux fenêtres et ce, malgré le danger du cadavre piégé et bourré d'explosifs.

Owen acheva de faire enfiler l' « Humvee » au sergent-chef Will qui, le regard concentré, ne bougeait pas.

« -Je serai prudent, Owen. » Promit Will, en percevant l'inquiétude de son artificier.

Owen lui adressa un sourire courageux et cédant à une impulsion subite et irrépressible, il releva la visière du casque du jeune brun. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa, farouchement et passionnément, avant de le libérer.

Les autres G.I, interloqués par le baiser, n'émirent aucun commentaire.

« -Let's rock and roll ! » S'exclama Will, en abandonnant l'étreinte chaleureuse et pleine d'amour de son petit-ami, mais un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres.

Il se dirigea, à pas lent, vers son objectif et s'enfonça dans la zone létale, silhouette solitaire, suivie, des yeux, par Owen vigilent et sur le qui-vive.

Mitraillette à la main.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
